dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth
Seth (セス, Sesu) is a human from Earth, one of the strongest Earthlings, and a disciplined and powerful martial artist. Formerly a ruthless assassin from the Crane School, Seth had a change of heart and philosophy, becoming a dedicated protector of Earth and its people. Through research and years of practice, she devised her own fighting style - the Black Leopard Style, and has since founded her own martial arts school, the Black Leopard School. Appearance Seth is a fairly tall woman, standing at a height of six feet (183 cm), with dark tanned skin. She has large, almond shaped eyes that are green in color, and black hair. Her hair is worn in a bob style, trailing down to her chin in length. She has hawkish, alert features. Notably, Seth has a number of scars on her body, including a prominent scar on her left cheek, a large x-shaped scar over her right shoulder, and a number of scars on her arms. As a younger woman, she wore the Crane School's yellow and green gi. Commonly, she wears a black and green martial arts changshan with very long sleeves (similar to Majora's attire). Her jacket has a white pattern down the front for the buttons and a yellow-gold hem in places. In addition to this, she wears a pair of plain black slacks and a pair of white tabi style socks and sandals. Outside of her martials arts attire, she wears casual streetwear and clothing. She owned a pair of black sunglasses. At times, she wields either a sword, nunchucks, or a staff. Personality Seth is a determined, disciplined woman. She has an air of serenity about her that can make her seem impassive and detached. This, coupled with her taciturn nature can make her seem to be rather surly. Seth prefers to be a woman of action, rather than words, and generally keeps to herself until she feels it is an appropriate time to speak up. Her quiet, serene disposition masks a razor-keen wit and analytical mind. Biography Early Life Seth was born in Age ---, in an idyllic fishing village, to her parents, Chen and June. Her parents weren't very wealthy, but nevertheless worked hard to provide as comfortable a life as they could do their little girl. Her father struggled with alcoholism and a gambling addiction, and often became absent from Seth's life. As a result, she grew up raised mostly by her mother, with whom she made a close relationship with. Chen's addictions got so bad that he had owed a lot of money to a local crime lord, "Gentle" Wei. Chen was killed for failing to pay his debts and Seth and her mother taken hostage: they were forced to serve the crime lord as slaves in order to pay off Chen's debts. Joining the Crane School Seth and her mother toiled for years under Wei's thumb. The work was cruel and grueling and Seth was often punished for her willfulness and defiance. She earned her first scar when she came to her mother's defense against Wei's advances; the crime lord took a switch and whipped Seth across the face. The girl spent many years "working" for Wei and his gang of thugs. When Wei contacted and hired Master Gao of the Crane School and his disciples for bodyguards, Seth became enamored with the martial artists and their strength. In secret, Seth approached the man and begged him to take her as a student, freeing her from Wei's control. While not as cruel as her master, Gao nevertheless scoffed at the notion, and told her that she had to prove herself to him in order for him to consider. This set a fire off inside the young woman, who began training in secret at night. As the months dragged on, her resolve to become strong enough to get freedom for herself and her mother grew. Wei was oblivious to the nighttime practices of his slave, but Gao eventually took notice. He approved and told the girl that he'd free her and allow her to become one of his disciples at the Crane School, on one condition: she must prove herself with one, final task. She must kill her master, proving that she was strong enough to be free. Faced with such a condition, Seth had one option: she killed Wei in front of all of his men. When they attacked, enraged at their leader's death, Gao and the Crane School students came to her aid. Together, they killed off all of Wei's men, freeing the other slaves. With that, Seth and her mother departed Wei's estate for good, and Seth was welcomed into Gao's martial arts school with open arms. Power Techniques * Flight * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Sense Ki Sense] Offensive (Energy) * Destruco Disc ** Chain Destructo Disc ** Double Destructo Disc * Dodon Ray * Energy Blade ** Spirit Sword * Kamehameha ** Bending Kamehameha ** Kaio-ken Kamehameha * Special Beam Cannon * Spirit Ball * Tri-Beam Offensive (Martial) * Black Leopard Claw * Five-Point-Palm Exploding Heart Technique * Hidden Fist * Iron Palm * One-Inch Punch * Paralyzing Palm * Pressure Point Attack * Storm Dragon * Thousand Cuts Defensive * Afterimage Technique Supportive * Heavenly Wave: An attack that manipulates an opponent's ki, sapping it, and slowing them to a crawl. * Solar Flare Transformations * Kaio-ken Trivia * Seth is inspired by many of the Earthling martial artists from the Dragon Ball saga. Namely, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. She is also partly inspired by Piccolo. * In Dokkan Battle, Seth would belong to the Super class (her younger Crane School-aligned incarnation would belong to the Extreme class instead). Her cards would belong mostly to the TEQ, INT, and AGL attribute types. * The name of her fighting style, master title, and martial arts school were inspired by the mysterious Master Black Leopard and the Black Leopard School in Jade Empire. Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Female Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Masters Category:Students of the Turtle Hermit School